Order of St. Michael
__FORCETOC__ The Order of St. Michael is a religious order established for hundreds of years by the Knights before their destruction. Its Divine Mission is to find and assemble the parts of The Ark when called upon by the Lord to defend Christendom . Its center of operations are the premises of the St.Michael's church undeground The Monastery, Vatican . 'Broken Sword: The Angel of Death' These are the precepts of the Order St. Michael's foundation. It reads: #An account of the most noble Order of St. Michael. #Amenhotep IV is high priest of the field of Mfkzt (See in "Trivia") - the Philosoper's Stone, the fountain of life, Manna, firestone of enlightenment. #Amenhotep IV escapes the usurper and takes the Holy Ark to the temple atop Mount Horeb. #Amenhotep IV summons The Angel to prove that he has true command over Mfkzt. The priests of El Shaddai, Lord of the Mountain, are in awe and surrender to his will. The Exodus begins. Amenhotep IV takes the name "Moses". #The Ark delivers the power of the Lord to destroy the enemies of the chosen people. from Jericho through Ai and from Hebron to Jersusalem, with it's Power they are triumphant. #Solomon the wise builds a great temple in Jerusalem. The Ark and all the ancient knowledge - The Secret - is placed in the chamber deep below the temple. #Many times the Holy City is destroyed and built again. The chambers are forgotten. Fifteen centuries pass. #Jerusalem is freed by the glorious Christian armies and rumours of The Secret reach them. #A band of worthy Knights found "The Poor Knights of Christ and the Temple of Solomon" dedicated to unearthing The Secret for the benefit of Christendom. #When excavating under the temple of Solomon, the Knights find the great knowledge, and The Ark itself. #The Ark is taken to the temple monastery in Paris and is made ready for the command of the Lord. The knowledge is used for the benefit of the Christendom. #An unworthy king and an unholy Pope conspire to destroy the knights and steal The Secret. A good priest alerts the brave Knights and they determine that The Ark must not fall into the hands of the enemy. #The parts of the Ark are taken and each is secretly hidden. The location of each part is concealed in a manuscript so that only the Worthy can find them again. #The Order of St. Michael is founded by the Knights before their destruction. Its Divine Mission is to find and assemble the parts of the Ark when called upon by the Lord to defend Christendom. 'Trivia' *Also known as "The Angel of Death Conspiracy". *"Mfkzt" (sometimes pronounced "mufkuzt") is the ancient Egyptian name for a transformed state of gold. By a special process of arc heating, gold and other platinum group metals can be turned into a single atom or monatomic substance - a form of powder - that has superconductive properties. *God granted The Ark to The St. Michael's Order, hundreds of years ago - to smite the infidel and prove the righteousness of the one Faith when the time was right. *The Order of St. Michael is founding Dr. Manyard's project to create Monatomic Gold, needed to fuel The Ark's power. *Even though The Sisters of Mercy are a separate entity, they fall under the umbrella of the Holy Order of St. Michael. *It is later acknowledged that Monsignor Devlin and Father Gregor, both part of the Holy Order, operating alongside hire Anna Maria to retrieve the missing Cherubs and decypher the old Manuscript to use the destructive power of The Ark. *Anna Maria thought they were going to bring millions to the faith peacefully, she was terribly wrong... 'Quotes' *Mosignor Devlin: "We must all be prepared to die for our faith." 'Gallery' Amenhotep 1.png|Amenhotep IV (Moses) using Monatomic Gold to fuel The Ark. Amenhotep 4.png|The Ceremony's sacrifice. Amenhotep 5.png|The Order of St. Micahel summoning The Angel of Death. Devlin 2.png|Monsignor Devlin and Father Gregor, part of The Order. The ark 92.png|The Order trying to call The Angel of Death once again. The ark 91.png|The Ceremony's new sacrifice. Category:Broken Sword: The Angel Of Death Category:Order Category:The Monastery, Vatican Category:The Vatican Category:Egypt Category:Antagonist Category:The Order of St. Michael Category:The Ark Category:Monatomic Gold